Roger benjamin broadway and uncle sam misbehaves on the first day of school
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png roger: hey uncle sam and benjamin broadway. uncle sam: what is it roger? roger: today is a first day school, our teacher should be miss christina. benjamin broadway: i can't believe we are in year 9! besides, we are not in year 8 anymore. come on, let's get inside. uncle sam: wow, we are back in school! roger: it sure was! uncle sam: we should find our lockers and put our stuff in! benjamin broadway: good idea. ok guys let's get to class, because we don't want to be late. miss christina: oh hello there boys, you 3 must be uncle sam, benjamin broadway, and roger, please come on in. my name is miss christina, i'm your year 9 teacher. class, please introduce yourselves to uncle sam, benjamin broadway, and roger. dylan mccarthy: i'm dylan mccarthy. eric smith: i'm eric smith. nick rennyson: i'm nick rennyson. joseph: i'm joseph. emily: i'm emily. kyle: i'm kyle. thomas: i'm thomas. ricky: i'm ricky. emma: i'm emma. dora the explorer: and i'm dora marquez. roger: nice to meet you guys, i'm roger. uncle sam: i'm uncle sam. benjamin broadway: and i'm benjamin broadway, we will be your classmates for a rest of the year. miss christina: well, that's kinda odd to say so. but never mind, so anyways, what are we going to do? yes, dora? dora the explorer: you know what, school is a total junk and trash! miss christina: dora, that was very very very very very very very rude! that's it, go to the principal's office right now! well, anybody else? no? oh, roger, uncle sam, and benjamin broadway, i see you boys are raising your hands, go ahead i guess. roger: you know what, school is a total junk and trash! uncle sam: i agree with roger! benjamin broadway: me too! miss christina: you boys should be ashamed of yourselves, look, you 3 made your classmates cry! roger: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah i don't want hear it! uncle sam: me too! benjamin broadway: me 3! miss christina: so be it! you boys will be going to the principal's office! go there now and i'm not gonna tell you 3 again! roger: whatever! principal slog: oh hello roger, hello benjamin broadway, and hello uncle sam, welcome back to school. so why you boys here in my office? dora the explorer: well, you might get mad if i say this, school is a total junk and trash and roger, benjamin broadway, and uncle sam repeated me! principal slog: you 4 are in big trouble! that means you 4 are suspended, 3 days for uncle sam, benjamin broadway, and roger! and 1 month for dora! go home! roger's dad: roger, we can't believe you got suspended on the 1st day of school! roger's mom: that's it! you are grounded until your suspension is over, go to your room now! uncle sam's mom: uncle sam, you are so grounded for misbehaving at school! uncle sam's dad: now go to your room! benjamin broadway's mom: benjamin broadway, you are grounded! benjamin broadway's dad: now go to your room and sleep until dinner! dora the explorer's mom: dora, how dare you got suspended from school for saying that! dora the explorer's dad: that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 7 years! go to bed right now! Category:Grounded series